


В окружении желтых стен

by snow_leopard



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_leopard/pseuds/snow_leopard
Summary: О пользе отключения горячей воды :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Within Yellow Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559280) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Перевод выполнен с любезного разрешения автора.  
> Вычитано, не бечено, так что все ошибки и очепятки мои :)  
> Желаю приятного чтения.

Вода в квартире Тодда отключилась не в первый раз, и явно не в последний. Это случалось, по меньшей мере, раз в два месяца, и один раз даже когда Тодд мылся в душе, оставив его голым и дрожащим.

Он оставил попытки жаловаться домовладельцу, выяснив, что скорее получит фингал под глазом, чем решение этой проблемы. И скоро понял, что вода снова появится через пару дней, да и не было это особой проблемой, если можно было найти место, где помыться.

Но в этот раз он оказался в более неудобном, чем обычно, положении. Тодд был так занят последней серией дел, что почти месяц не мог добраться до стирки. И когда у него осталась последняя чистая футболка и штаны, вода неожиданно решила отключиться. Может, раньше, когда играл в «Мексиканских похоронах», он и мог носить одну и ту же одежду целыми днями, но сейчас Тодд все-таки считал, что немного повзрослел с тех пор.

Тодд обдумал все варианты мест, где можно постирать вещи. Он не мог пойти к Аманде, потому что она опять куда-то отправилась с Буйной тройкой, но не сказала, куда (пусть он и знал, что с ними она в безопасности, это правда начинало напрягать немного). Фара уехала навестить Лидию, и вернется намного позже момента, когда одежда Тодда начнет вонять.

И у Тодда остался единственный вариант: квартира Дирка.

В любой другой период их отношений Тодду не стоило бы никакого труда попросить у Дирка разрешения использовать его стиральную машину. Не такое уж великое дело. Просто вещи постирать.

Но не в этот раз. В этот раз все было по-другому, и все из-за единственного момента в закусочной пару недель назад.

***

Они уже пару раз бывали здесь, но в этот раз все казалось Дирку... другим, ностальгическим, словно подернутым сепией.

Они заказали еды, чтобы отметить окончание дела, где в итоге женщина нашла всех трех своих мужей, которые один за другим были похищены при абсолютно разных обстоятельствах.

Были причиной романтические комедии, которые он смотрел вечером накануне, или амурная природа дела, которое они только что раскрыли, или то, что Тодд решил надеть в этот день одну из своих лучших футболок, но что-то навевало на Дирка особенно лирический настрой. Он видел весь мир в розовом цвете и даже не пытался скрыть мечтательные взгляды, которые кидал на Тодда через стол, уставленный невкусной едой (гамбургер и чашка шоколадного мороженого с разноцветной обсыпкой соответственно, потому что, как сказал Дирк, «мороженое всегда к месту, к тому же, я праздную завершение дела!»).

Хотя обычно Тодд не особо обращал внимание на восхищенные взгляды и неловкие попытки флиртовать со стороны Дирка (это всегда были всего лишь попытки), его невниманию тоже был предел. Откусив от бургера и сморщившись, как будто старается не выплюнуть кусок, он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что Дирк пристально смотрит на него с легкой улыбкой на лице.

\- В чем дело?

Дирк наконец встряхнулся, словно ему нужно было быстро найти объяснение. Он рассеянно вытер руки о куртку, уставившись в чашку с мороженым, которое теперь больше напоминало суп.

\- Ни в чем, - сказал он мечтательно. - Просто думал о том, как здорово ты показал себя в деле. Ты правда... помог. – Казалось, Дирк готов сам был стечь в лужицу наподобие той, в которую превратилось мороженое. Он почувствовал на себе недоверчивый взгляд Тодда.

Тот пожал плечами, опустив глаза.

\- Не могу согласиться. В этот раз ты проделал большую часть работы, честно говоря, - неожиданно он вновь посмотрел на Дирка. Дирк не мог этого увидеть, потому что увлеченно рассматривал костяшки пальцев, но почувствовал взгляд.

\- Не принижай свои заслуги, - закончил мысль Тодд.

Дирк поморщился.

\- Это я тебе должен говорить. Ты проделал огромную работу с этими делами, и ты важная часть агентства. Не принижай себ...

Дирк запнулся, когда увидел, как Тодд смотрит на него, словно пораженный неожиданным порывом его проницательности. Ему явно стало неудобно, но Дирк подумал, что ему идет такое выражение лица.

Дирк попытался стряхнуть ощущение, словно песок, но вместо этого увяз в нем, как в клею. Они продолжили есть с этим чувством общей неловкости. Неожиданно Дирку стало недостаточно восхищаться Тоддом издалека. Он не хотел, чтобы что-то подобное еще раз повторилось. Если он собирался рассказать Тодду о своих чувствах, то хотел признаться в них тогда, когда посчитает момент подходящим, а не под давлением обстоятельств, когда они оба, скорее всего, окажутся в опасности.

Дирк снова уставился на свои руки, которые теперь сцепил так сильно, что и до того бледные костяшки побелели еще сильнее.

\- Знаешь, м, Тодд, - промямлил он, перебив того на середине рассказа, который, говоря откровенно, вовсе не слушал.

\- Да, Дирк?

Дирк сглотнул.

\- Я, э-э, хотел тебе что-то сказать. Я давно хотел тебе это сказать, но все не решался, но хочу сказать сейчас, чтобы это не разрушило наши отношения потом... - как обычно, Дирку потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он бормочет.

Дирк положил руки на покрытый пятнами и подозрительно липкий стол, наконец набравшись храбрости, чтобы взглянуть Тодду в глаза.

\- У меня есть к тебе чувства. Ну, такие ЧУВСТВА-чувства.

Дирк всегда знал об «эффекте бабочки», - идее о том, что одна фраза или поступок, или случайное совпадение могут глубоко повлиять на будущее, - но никогда не видел его в действии до этого момента. Он словно нажал на переключатель, и его понесло по пути, с которого он уже не мог сойти или свернуть.

Дирк предпринял неудачную попытку сгладить первый шок от признания, притворившись, что ничего не случилось, а Тодд – что это все ерунда, хотя на самом деле все было ровно наоборот.

Казалось абсолютно несправедливым, что этот один-единственный момент смог настолько сильно повлиять на важные для Дирка отношения, казалось, охватив все, что он делает (Аманда не переставала нашептывать об этом, пока Тодд едва не накричал на нее от смущения).

Когда они работали над делом, казалось, все в порядке, у них не было времени раздумывать над этим. Но как только все снова устаканивалось, эти несколько слов словно возводили между ними стену.

***

Тодд с полчаса слонялся по квартире, прежде чем наконец-то убедил себя пойти к Дирку и спросить, есть ли у него вода. Только остановившись напротив двери Дирка, он понял, что не позвонил и заявился без предупреждения.

Он подумал, что Дирка может и вовсе не быть дома, но это было ложью ради своего успокоения. Он видел, что последняя из машин Дирка – ужасающе желто-оранжевая «Тойота Приус» - стояла на парковке.

Тодд, вздохнув, бросил вещи на пол между ног и поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь. Однако он едва мазнул костяшками по дереву, как оно ушло из-под пальцев.

Дирк стоял в дверном проеме, глядя на своего ассистента с мрачным выражением лица (или, по крайней мере, мрачным по меркам Дирка). Казалось, он не был ни капли удивлен, когда обнаружил Тодда у своего порога.

\- Ты знал, что я здесь?

Дирк замер.

\- Я увидел твою тень под дверью. – Это было явной ложью, но Тодд ничего не сказал на это. Он уже почти бросил попытки заставить Дирка признать свои психо-способности, да и вообще сейчас был не лучший момент злить его.

Тодд постарался улыбнуться и жестом показал на корзинку с бельем:

\- У меня, э, вода отключилась. Хотел узнать, есть она у тебя, и попросить разрешения постирать.

Неожиданно чуть сердитое выражение слетело с лица Дирка, сменившись сияющей улыбкой.

\- Да, конечно! Заходи, - он отошел в сторону, пропуская Тодда внутрь.

Зайдя в квартиру, Тодд замер, не зная, куда смотреть. Он и раньше бывал у Дирка, и тут точно все было по-другому. По крайней мере, ему так казалось (он всегда был очень занят другими делами в такие моменты).

Сейчас же все вокруг сливалось в какофонию цветов, ярких, красивых и немого слепящих. Стены покрывали постеры и картины, а две стены были выкрашены в яркий флуоресцентный желтый. Тодд несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, прежде чем все-таки придумал, что сказать.

\- Дирк, что случилось с твоей квартирой?

Дирк смущенно оглянулся вокруг, словно не понимая, что Тодд имеет в виду, а потом на его лице отразилось понимание.

\- Ну, в первый раз, когда ты был у меня, я только что переехал. Ясное дело, - он обвел рукой хаотично украшенные стены, - с тех пор я все переделал. Аманда мне помогла.

Тодд раздраженно потер переносицу.

\- Конечно, помогла, - пробормотал он.

Дирк сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и вышел из гостиной в коридор.

\- Я пойду вытащу все из машинки, а ты располагайся, хорошо? - он говорил, пока шел, и последние слова прозвучали в отдалении.

Тодд постоял, оглядываясь, а потом развернулся и сел на диван, чтобы тут же найти себе еще одну причину для изумления.

На главное стене комнаты, окружив гигантский телевизор с плоским экраном, висели сотни — возможно, тысячи, - клейких листочков для заметок ярких неоновых цветов, все исписанные четким почерком Дирка.

Тодд сощурился на них, потом встал и подошел ближе к стене, читая отдельно каждую записку, на которую упал его взгляд. Некоторые касались их старых дел («любимая еда шимпанзе – тыква; возможное орудие убийства?»). Другие были просто записями, как предположил Тодд, мыслей Дирка («оранжевая куртка + зеленые брюки – НЕудачная идея», «коту не нравятся крекеры Ritz, может, в следующий раз дать с солью?»).

Один листок случайно бросился Тодду в глаза:

«Глупо!!! Пусть невзаимные чувства остаются невзаимными!!».

Особой детективной работы не требовалось, чтобы сообразить, о чем речь.

Хуже всего было то, что Тодд знал об этом, всегда знал, по крайней мере, в глубине души. Дирку не очень хорошо удавалось прятать свои чувства. К счастью для Тодда, ему это удавалось куда лучше.

У Тодда давно не было ни с кем отношений. Он вообще не считал, что заслуживает каких-то отношений с кем-либо, и точно не с Дирком. И поэтому считал, что чувства лучше скрывать. И если бы только Дирк мог так же.

Тодд сидел на диване, уставившись на стену с заметками, когда Дирк вошел в комнату.

\- Эй, хочешь чаю?

Тодд повернулся, только тут поняв, что Дирк вернулся.

\- Э, конечно.

Дирк начал перечислять названия всех видов чая, которые водились в его шкафчике, вынимая коробки и выставляя их на столешницу:

\- Эрл Грей, перечная мята, ромашка, клюква, масала чай, - начал он, а потом перешел к более оригинальным вкусам, - шоколад, мармеладные мишки, фисташка... – Тодд наконец понял, что если Дирка не остановить, это может продолжаться вечно.

\- Эй, - Тодд указал на гигантскую коллекцию клейких заметок. – А это всё что?

Дирк развернулся и поспешно перевел взгляд с Тодда на стену за ним.

\- А, это. Да просто так. Мне это просто... помогает упорядочить мысли о делах иногда. – Он пожал плечами, словно ничего такого в этом не было, хотя Тодд считал наоборот.

Дирк двинулся в сторону горы чайных пачек.

\- Так что насчет чая...

\- Да, мне Эрл грей.

\- Хорошо, ну, машинка свободна, так что можешь закинуть туда вещи. – Тодд, казалось, до этого момента не вспоминал, зачем именно пришел.

Он направился по коридору с корзинкой белья подмышкой, пройдя мимо десяти старых постеров к фильмам, о которых ни разу не слышал.

Стиралка у Дирка была меньше, чем у Тодда, так что придется стирать вещи в несколько приемов. И повисшее в воздухе напряжение говорило о том, что он будет явно не рад застрять в квартире Дирка еще на час.

Когда Тодд вернулся в гостиную, то умудрился найти еще один повод удивиться, хотя к этому моменту уже понял, что удивляться тому, к чему имеет отношение Дирк, - занятие абсолютно бесполезное.

Когда он только вошел, то решил, что это просто уголок с комнатными растениями, хотя на самом деле было больше похоже на магазин с экзотическими цветами. Они были всех форм и размеров, и словно намеренно вились по окну. Тодд не заметил сразу, когда вошел, потому что Дирк одновременно подвинул кресло и открыл шкафчик, словно в попытке спрятать их.

Тодд подошел и, высунув голову из окна, увидел, что ящик для цветов переполнен разной зеленью, карабкающейся по внешней стене здания. Со стороны улицы это, наверное, выглядело так, будто огромный монстр из растений пытается сбежать из квартиры Дирка через окно.

Тодд вернулся в комнату, вздохнув. Он обернулся на звук с кухни, где Дирк готовил чай.

\- Дирк, а что со всеми этими растениями? – спросил он, указывая большим пальцем на скопление флоры.

Дирк высунул голову из кухни, его обычно уложенные волосы слегка растрепались от пара.

\- Что с чем?

Тодд махнул рукой в сторону горы зелени.

\- А! Да. Помнишь, несколько недель назад мы раскрыли дело об убийстве владельца цветочного магазина? – Тодд помнил, и очень живо. У него до сих пор остался шрам от нападения вомбата.

\- Ну, поскольку дочь владельца не могла следить за растениями по _очевидным_ причинам, я подумал, что могу некоторые забрать к себе. Тут тесновато, но думаю, они освежают комнату. Но не волнуйся, они будут у меня, пока я не подыщу им хороший дом.

Тодд не стал ничего на это говорить. Если бы он был в лучшем настроении, может, даже улыбнулся бы.

Он, наконец, дошел до дивана. Дирк вскоре принес чай, разлитый в чашки с диснеевскими героями. Они сидели и в молчании пили чай.

Чай был темный, крепкий и очень, очень сладкий. Тодду он очень нравился, хотя он понятия не имел, каким на вкус должен быть хороший чай.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал он, даже не зная, услышал его Дирк или нет.

Они оба уже поняли, что в первый раз оказались вместе наедине по делу, не связанному с расследованием с того судьбоносного дня в закусочной. Это было неслучайно; Тодд с тех пор избегал Дирка, и был уверен, что Дирк тоже его избегает.

Котенок-акула появился, казалось, из ниоткуда, и запрыгнул Дирку на колени, словно ощутив неловкость своего хозяина. Тодд наблюдал, как Дирк рассеянно чесал котенка за ушами. В воздухе повисла почти ощутимое напряжение.

Наконец Дирк поставил опустевшую чашку с таким громким звуком, по сравнению с тишиной последних минут, что у Тодда едва перепонки не лопнули.

Дирк опустил руку на диван, невыносимо близко к руке Тодда. Намеренно он это сделал или нет, Тодд не знал, и это его просто убивало.

\- Слушай, Тодд, я...

Тодду отчаянно хотелось его остановить, сказать что-нибудь, но он промолчал. Конечно, промолчал.

\- Прости. Мне не надо было тебе говорить. И глупо было вообще испытывать чувства к тебе.

«Ты не должен извиняться!» - пронеслось у Тодда в голове, но он промолчал.

\- Все в порядке, Дирк, - только и сказал он.

Это было так неправильно.

Дирк убрал руку, и Тодд понял, что момент ускользает, и другого такого не будет. Он уходил дальше и дальше...

Тодд, схватив Дирка за галстук, притянул его к себе. Поцелуй, как и чай, получился крепким, сладким, и просто идеальным во всех отношениях. Как оказалось, именно это и было нужно Тодду.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Дирк выглядел пораженным. Именно поэтому Тодд понял, что поступил правильно. А если бы он так не сделал, ничего такого и вовсе бы никогда не случилось. Он попытался поймать расфокусированный взгляд Дирка.

\- Это _мне_ нужно извиняться, Дирк. За то, что не рассказал тебе и своих чувствах тогда сразу, в той закусочной. Не надо было держать тебя в подвешенном состоянии все это время.

Дирк ничего не ответил, поправил галстук и провел руками по волосам. На его лице было написано «я не могу в это поверить».

\- Ну, э... Спасибо, Тодд, но нельзя просто поступать так с кем-то.

\- Я... Что?

Дирк прочистил горло.

\- Знаешь, такие вещи надо проговаривать, нельзя принимать поспешные решения вроде этого. – Дирк не смотрел ему в глаза. Тодд не знал, плакать или смеяться, и то, что он не мог оторвать взгляда от губ Дирка, когда тот говорил, не особо помогало.

\- Да, я... прости.

Дирк, абсолютно смущенный и растерянный, наконец посмотрел Тодду в лицо.

\- О, черт с ним, – пробормотал он, почти вцепляясь в Тодда, ухватил его за воротник нестиранной рубашки. В этот раз они оба улыбались в поцелуе.

Вот так один единственный момент может изменить или искупить все.


End file.
